Squabbits (species)
The Squabbits are a hybrid race created by Steve Williams. They are the titular main antagonists of the Season 1 episode "Squabbits". After dying on the show, they returned in the comic books. Description They are a race of squirrel-rabbit hybrids which Steve created after forcing a brown squirrel and a white rabbit to mate by dressing the squirrel like a total whore (red sexy lingerie with lipstick), and giving the rabbit a mixture of sex-inducing pills and beer. After that, the rabbit had coitus with the squirrel, which Steve encouraged and cheered for loudly, as Steve told the rabbit to get in balls-deep, as a driving-by family with children witnessed. The Squabbits were depicted as fast producing, herbivorous creatures at the beginning of the episode, but started eating living humans once they ran out of food and one of the Squabbits tasted (and enjoyed) drinking the blood dripping from Possumcods's dead body, assuming the fact that they may have a hive mind. Squabbits are also highly intelligent, as seen when they were planning out how to reach the park rangers stranded on top of a cabin as they form a helicopter by stacking and locking arms to get to them, which also depicts that they benefit from such teamwork skills. Their biological appearance includes large ears, beady eyes, long feet, bushy tails, and buck teeth, which Malloy says look like Taylor Swift's teeth. Timeline Squabbit Apocalypse Day Woody was very obsessed with the Squabbits not just because they were bringing in so many new tourists to Brickleberry Park with their cute look, but he was infatuated with them himself. However, he then declares "Open Season on Squabbits" because there's too many of them and he orders every hunter in the state to shoot, stab, run over, decapitate, eat, kick or fist "those little bastards"! Connie suggested they simply relocate them, but Woody asserts he IS relocating the Squabbits... to Hell! Therefore, the hunt began and Ethel called PITA for back-up, which turned out to be a mistake because PITA imprisoned and tortured the park rangers, including ETHEL (who was the one who called them to Brickleberry in the first place), before PITA themselves got eaten by Squabbits since they ran out of food to eat. The main cast ultimately get stuck on the roof with Pamela Anderson, as they all refuse to stay on the ground with the Squabbits. However, Woody tricks Pamela into walking off the roof so that she'll poison the Squabbits with her toxic body. The Squabbits then melted down from eating her. Squabbit Apocalypse Day Revised After Woody created a global warming crisis that brought alien cows to invade the earth, Future Steve traveled back in time to kill Woody but with Future Bobby also sent back to preserve Woody. To escape Future Steve, Future Bobby teleported himself and Woody into Squabbit Apocalypse Day so that they can lure the Squabbits into eating Future Steve and Malloy. This plan doesn't work and a time travel chase ensues. Cow Invasion Day Revised Woody reveals he snuck a Squabbit with him to the final battle when everyone wages war on the cows. When the heroes proved victorious in stopping the cows, the Bovine Overlord ordered a retreat of the cows. To prevent the retreat, Woody throws the Squabbit into the cow UFO. A cow cut the Squabbit in half, which made the Squabbit multiply into 2, so all the retreating cows were eaten alive by the Squabbits. It is unknown if Woody's Squabbit survived, but it should be known that explosions can't possibly hurt Squabbits since they are impenetrable from the outside. Malloy suggested they open a Chipotle as a means of getting rid of all the rotting and intensely burnt cow meat all over Brickleberry. Merchandise Woody and Denzel were able to distribute many, many Squabbits merchandise. Don't ask how they made the merchandise so fast cause we don't know either. They include: * Squabbit T-shirts * Squabbit foam fingers * Squabbit slippers * Squabbit socks * Squabbit hats in a parody of DisneyWorld's Mickey Mouse hats * Squabbit pens (Caution: Do '''not '''stick them in your eye! Damn it BoDean!) * Squabbit balloons * And best of all.... Squabbit plush dolls! (If you buy it from Denzel, it's $10. If from Woody, it's $20). Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Secondary Characters